Raven
by kooder49
Summary: Hey does anybody know a Hellsing story about a girl named violence? Her brothers a werewolf and if anybody knows of such a story or if the author would let me know I've been looking for it for a while and i can't find it.


Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Hellsing, but I do own my own characters that I have created!

Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sat solemnly at her large oak desk in deep thought. A small cigar was wedged between her fingers, occasionally she would take a drag from it hoping it would help calm her troubled mind. It did little however to change the problem she was trying to deal with.

She needed an heir to the Hellsing Organization.

But she wasn't one to go out and look for a man that she could combine her own essence with and create a child. She had never been interested in finding a man at all, not that she had any experience anyway due to the fact that she had so many enemies, human and freak alike. Also, it was difficult when she never had a sexual encounter in her long life. After Forty-five years she was still a virgin. And by God she would stay that way until she died. On that note, how was she suppose to produce an heir?

Integra rubbed her temples hidden underneath her striking platinum blonde hair before removing her glasses to pinch the bridge of her long elegant nose. Adoption. That was what she was going to be forced to do, and it couldn't be just any child. No, the child had to be in their teens late teens if possible. Integra wasn't sure that anyone younger than that would survive long enough to become the future of her families Organization.

The child she would choose had to be strong and stubborn, full of pride and honor, willing to do what they must in order to keep the balance of good and evil in check.

A soft knock on her office doors pulled her out of her train of thought.

"Enter." She called coldly.

The door opened revealing an elderly man with glasses dressed as a butler. Her life long servant Walter.

"Good evening Ms. Hellsing, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Walter asked politely looking at his mistress through half lidded eyes well hidden behind his circular glasses.

Integra smiled replacing her own glasses on her face.

"Not at all, have you found any good canadites in your wide search?"

She then noticed the small manilla folder underneath his arm.

Walter approached her large desk removing the folder from its hiding place. He handed the folder to her before he started with his report.

"Of all the children that I looked through for the past two weeks this one was the only one that I could find that suited every expectation you asked for," Integra opened the folder revealing a photograph of a girl looking the age of eighteen, "she lives in America, in one of the most dangerous cities of her country, yet she has managed to survive through many orphanages and more as her file describes."

Integra nodded in approval at her description, "only seventeen? Perfect she'll be eighteen with in the month and has no one lined up to adopt her. You were lucky to catch her Walter, however I am concerned with her mental state. It says here she was housed at an Asylum for a few years because of the deaths of her Mother and Father?"

Walter closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them with a mischievous glint, "she claimed it was ghouls who killed her family and to this day stands by that statement." He chuckled, "that was one of the main reasons I chose her in the first place."

Integra smirked. This girl couldn't have been more perfect. There was still one small problem.

"How do you think Alucard will react to having another Master?" Integra kept her smirk as she asked the fated question.

Walter shrugged, " to be quite honest I have no idea, he might enjoy it he might not who knows with that man." It was the truth even after all the years they'd spent together he still at times had no idea what The No Life King was thinking in that sick psychotic mind of his.

Her smirk broadened, " Why don't we ask him then?"

Walter shuddered at the look she gave him, " of course why not?"

"Alucard!" Integra shouted throughout the large room. They waited in silence for a few moments before a large black hole appeared in the wall on the right side of the room. From the darkness came a large man dressed in bright red, wearing a huge malicious grin exposing two long pearl white fangs amongst perfect teeth and fierce glowing red eyes that could scare even the bravest of men. His attire was that from a renaissance period, a cotton whit shirt with a black vest, red tie, black pants, matching boots and a bright red over coat concealing the masculine figure beneath.

"You called for me Master Integra?" He stated sarcastically moving away from the wall closer to her desk.

Integra went straight to the point, " I'm adopting a girl from America to become the next in line for control of the Hellsing Organization, she will be my adopted daughter and your new Master aside from me."

Alucards grin faded slowly, "America? And exactly how old is this girl, I don't think you could handle raising a child in this place Master. After all it isn't what you would call a perfect home."

"The girl is very close to becoming a woman actually, the end of the month she will be eighteen no longer a child and a perfect choice for my heir."

She handed the picture to her servant who accepted it with a gloved hand.

Alucard stared at the girl for a long moment taking in her surprisingly beautiful appearance. Long raven black hair that was almost as dark as his own. Bright violet eyes captured his attention, they had seen too much too young. They were warrior eyes, even through a photograph they looked as if they belonged to someone much older. Her skin was tanned slightly though still quite pale as if she really didn't like to be out in the sun all that much. Her figure defied her written age, she held the figure of someone in their mid twenties. Large breasts, full bossom she was exceptionally curvy reminding him all too well of a bride he once had long ago. Mina.

He looked down at the bottom of the picture at her name.

Raven Phoenix.

It suited her somehow.

He drew his attention back to his Master and Walter.

"When are you going to retrieve her Master?"

Integra cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

"In two days when the paper work is finalized, why?"

In all seriousness he held the picture tightly, "I wish to go with you and meet my new Master."

Walter gave him an odd look clearly expecting some snappy retort not actually wanting to meet her. Integra sat silent for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"Fine, but if you attempt to scare her Alucard you will be punished is that understood?" She said very coldly so as to get her point across the usually noncompliant Vampire.

"Of course not, I will be ready in two days." Alucard then phased through the floor disappearing from sight.

Integra smirked, " he kept the picture did you notice Walter?"

Walter gave his Mistress a knowing look, " as a matter a fact I did, you don't think he is attracted to her do you?"

"It might just make the adjustment easier if he is, he will be more willing to listen to her."

Walter sighed and stared at the spot Alucard had disappeared through.

"I only hope that it is a mild attraction."

Integra stood then, "prepare a room for her Walter, I want her as comfortable in her knew home as possible."

Walter bowed respectfully at the waist, " of course, at once Madame."

Deep beneath the upper levels inside his personal chamber, Alucard sat in his throne sipping a glass of wine staring at the picture he had taken from Integra of his new Master.

For some unbeknownst reason he just couldn't stop looking at her. It was as if she entranced him through her bloody picture! He had no idea how she would effect him in person, or if he would even care. The only other person who had captivated him like this was his former Bride Mina centuries before hand.

She had loved him unlike any other, and he her until she was brutally taken from him by another Vampire. She wasn't killed as he had told Bram Stoker, another Vampire had taken her by force and made her his Bride, brainwashing her until she loved the other with the same fire she had him. Her betrayal had nearly killed him. She had returned to him only to attempt to kill him at her fake lovers insistence. And he had let her stab him through the heart, hoping to end his pain but, unfortunately, it didn't kill him. He in turn had slammed his hand through her heart, saving her from an eternity of lies and deceit.

He felt a crimson tear leak from his eyes at the memory. He let it slide all the way down until it disappeared into his shirt. Now after so many centuries, maybe he could love another again. Perhaps Raven was his second chance at a happiness he knew he didn't deserve.

Tell me what you think Kiddies! This is my first fanfic! Please be gentle! R&R


End file.
